The Hogwarts Adventures
by DaughterofBooks
Summary: This is the story of six kids. Or should I say, six wizards. This story is after all the wars, or Next Gen. This is about how Petra, Kat, Gaston, Mikey, Colton, and Amber all became the best of friends and troublemakers. There may be some Romance later on... Rated T for mature language.
1. Prologue

_**Characters: Petra Wiley, Slytherin. Kat Jamison, Gryffindor. Gaston Starling, Ravenclaw. Amber Finnegan, Hufflepuff. Mikey Castellan, Gryffindor. Colton Eagle, Slytherin.**_

It was a Saturday at Hogwarts and our dear friends were sitting under "Their tree". Petra was talking with Kat, Colton was talking with Mikey, Gaston is reading a book, and Amber is half asleep. People called them the "All house group." Because there was two girls that one is Slytherin and one is Gryffindor, and they are best friends. Then there is two boys that is the same thing, except they are just friends. And then there is a Ravenclaw and a Hufflepuff in the group too. So, anyway, the guys decide to have some fun. Gaston, Colton, and Mikey start talking. Petra and Kat look over wondering what they are talking about and then just turn back around. Amber is now dead asleep. After a while, the boys get up. The girls don't pay any mind to it. All of a sudden, the boys come up by the girls.

"What are you guys talking about?" Colton says to the girls.

"Nothing Colton." Petra says, looking beside her at Colton.

Then, all at once, the guys pick up all the girls, bridal style. Colton has Petra, Mikey has Kat, and Gaston has Amber. The girls all shriek.

"Mikey! Put me down!" Kat says.

Petra is just a hitting Colton, Amber doing the same to Gaston. The boys, still being able to hold onto the flailing girls, walk over to the lake.

"Colton Alexander Eagle! Put me down now! Don't you dare throw me into that lake!" Petra screams.

The boys, ignoring the girls protest, throw the girls into the lake. Kat and Amber come up, fuming.

"Bloody Hell!" Amber says.

But Petra doesn't come up.

"Guys! Petra isn't coming up!" Kat yells, panic filling her voice.

Colton dives in. After a few seconds, Colton comes up with a unconscious Petra in his arms.

"Hurry! We need to get to the hospital wing!" Colton says, hurriedly getting out of the water, running to the doors, the gang close behind.


	2. Chapter 1

**Hogwarts Adventures: Chapter 1**

**_Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns the setting of Hogwarts and anything else Harry Potter related, I only own my OCs._**

Petra's POV

Today term starts! I'm Petra Wiley, and I'm a witch. I'm going to the school Hogwarts. Anyway, I was walking down the passage on the Hogwarts Express to try to find empty compartment. There wasn't one, so I went to the only compartment that wasn't full. There was already someone in there. A girl. She was a blonde with blue eyes, and she was staring out the window. I come and knock on the door and open it.

"Do you mind me sitting with you? All the other compartments are full." I say.

"Sure! I don't mind! Make yourself comfortable!" The girl says, in a cheery voice. When I sit down, she sticks her hand out to me.

"I'm Kaitlin Jamison. But you can call me Kat." She says.

"Okay, I'm Petra Wiley and I don't want a nickname." I say to Kat.

"Cool! Well, Hello Petra. How are you enjoying the Hogwarts Experience so far?" Kat say, smiling at me.

"Well, it's very... unusual." I say, not knowing what to call it.

"Well, that's just how it is." She says.

We talk for a long time when finally I look at the time.

"Oh! Look at the time! We need to change into our robes!"

So, we change into our robes and then the train stops. We get off the train and a man is calling out.

"First years over here!" He calls out. Kat and I walk over to him. After the other Hogwarts people get on the carriages, we get on little boats. Kat and I get on a boat along with two other people. A boy, and a girl. They were chatting to themselves, so Kat and I didn't bother them. All of a sudden the boat lurched. We started moving across the water and a fantastic castle came into view. "Wow. It's amazing!" The boy said. (Guess who in the comments.) I silently agreed. Hogwarts looked magnificent. I was in awe. The boat journey finally ended. We got off the boat and headed into the main hall. Kat jumped all of a sudden.

"What's wrong?" I ask her.

"One of the paintings moved and spoke!" She says with a shocked expression. We head to a huge closed door, a woman waiting for us. "Hello everyone. I am your Headmistress and Transfiguration Professor, Professor McGonagall. Please follow me." She says, walking into this big room with thousands of children. I'm so nervous! Kat squeezes my hand for comfort. She's so brave at a time like this. The headmistress walks in front of a table I assume is the professors table. She takes is long scroll and starts to read off it.

"Daniels, Jack!" The boy walks up to her and she gestures to a stool where he sits down. The headmistress puts a hat on top of his head and it starts to speak, it yells, "GRYFFINDOR!" And so the sorting started. We waited many minutes.

"Finnegan, Amber" "HUFFLEPUFF!" She was the first Hufflepuff. Then, after a while, it was Kat's turn. "Jamison, Kaitlin." The hat took a moment to decide, but then it yelled out "GRYFFINDOR!" And Kat ran to the table with red and gold. She looked at me with a smile. I only half smiled to her. I was still nervous about which house I was going to get. After a while it was someone else's turn. "Potter, Lily." Everyone's attention turned to her as she sat down to put the hat on. All of a sudden, the hat yelled, "GRYFFINDOR!" In the Gryffindor table broke into applause. Lily ran to the table and sat down by a jet black haired boy who look like the girl. I think it might be her brother.

* * *

><p>"Wiley, Petra." It was my turn. I make contact with Kat and she smiles. Then, the hat engulfs my eyes so I can't see anyone.<p>

"Well, look who we have here. A Muggleborn. You have many Slytherin qualities. And you are to change something in this school. I don't know what yet, but it is something important. Well, I have decided. SLYTHERIN!"

The table of bronze and green cheers as another joins their mists.

I run to the bronze clad table and sit to see Kat look at me. She seems to ask, _W__e're not in the same house. _I shrug my shoulders as if to say, _Eh... I don't care. _ The platinum blonde haired boy looks between us.

"Hello I'm Scorpious. Scorpious Malfoy." He smiles at me.

"Well hello Scorpious. I'm Petra Wiley. How are you?" I grin back.

"I'm good. Yourself?"

"I'm great."

"So, Petra, what was your first impression of Slytherin?'

"Well, I thought you guys would be all tough and mean to everyone. But, if the whole Slytherin house is like you, than I'd like the Slytherin house."

"Sadly, not all Slytherins are as nice as I am. Some are mean for the fun of it, some were raised to act the way they do."

"Well, I hope I don't get their bad side." I say, grinning at Scorpious.

"You know Petra, I think we will become great friends." He says, grinning at me.

"Yeah Scorpious, I think we will."

"Cool." He says, smiling a genuine grin. I can't help but grin back. While we were talking, a boy with jet black hair came to sit by Scorpious. He started stuffing his face with food. "Al." Scorpious said, nudging the boy. "We have a new housemate. Introduce yourself."

"I'm Albus." he said, spitting his food everywhere.

"Dude! Al, that's gross!" Scorpious said, a look of pure disgust on his face.

"Ew!" I say, recoiling from the food jets that get on my clothes. "Finish you're food before you talk!" I say to the boy. "Now, since you're finished, what's your name?"

"I'm Albus. Albus Potter." He says, smiling and sticking his hand out.

"I'm Petra. Petra Wiley." I say, taking his hand and shaking it. The hall silenced after a few seconds when the head mistress got up.

"House Prefects, bring your first years to their residence. You're all dismissed." Scorpious and Albus and I get up.

"Follow the Prefects." Scorpious says, "See you around?" He smiles.

"Yeah. See you around." I say, smiling back at him.

"First years! First year Slytherins over here!" A tall boy yells out. I walk over to him and he ushers me into a line. We head to the dungeons.


	3. Chapter 2: FILLER CHAPTER

**_Hogwarts Chapter 2 _**

**_Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns the setting of Hogwarts and anything else Harry Potter related, I only own my OCs._**

2nd year for Kat and Petra and Amber.

3rd year for Colton and Mikey and Gaston.

It was the Christmas season, only a couple days to Christmas and Kat and Petra were outside in the snow talking. They were bundled up for the cold and wanted to have a snowball fight. Kat, being the idiot she was, was walking backwards. She tripped over a snow mount and landed on someone. "What the Fuck!" Said the voice. "Sorry." Kat says, getting off the person. Petra is over there laughing her head off. All of a sudden, Kat gets hit with a snowball. Petra stops laughing and looks in the direction of the throw. Kat looks in the direction and sees a little boy probably their age, maybe older. Kat leans down and gets a ball of snow and sends it the boys way. He turns just in time to get a snowball right in the face. Petra rushes to the side of the boy and crouches behind the boy's snow fort. Kat gets on the side of the boy who she fell on. They start, a snowball fight.

**_Petra's POV_**

Before we start the snowball fight I ask what the boy who hit Kat something.

"Hey. What's your name?" I ask.

"Gaston." He says.

And we start.

_**Kat's POV**_

While the snowballs are being thrown I ask the boy that I landed on about something.

"Hey! Why are we fighting again?" Kat ask.

"I don't know!" He yelled at me.

Why was he yelling at me? What did I do?

Over the next few weeks the four got to know each other better.

_**Insert Four or so Weeks Later **_

It's Christmas time! {Insert crappy Christmas music}

Over those few weeks Petra, Kat, Gaston, Colton, Mikey, and Amber spent time with each other. Friendships became solid, and Crushes started to form.

_And next week was the Christmas Ball._

**Hey Guys! Violet here! This chapter was just a filler chapter since I never had anytime to write... School is horrible!**

**Anyway, next Chapter is the Christmas Ball!**

**I have the details all planned out and everything, I just need to right my thoughts down and develop them into a chapter. **

**And tomorrow is my birthday!**

**The day I publish this, it's 1/23/15 so yeah...**

**I'm also going to start doing Chapter names! leave me ideas in the reviews. **

_**Examples: **_**Should they be funny?**

**Informative?**

**Sarcastic?**

**You decide! **{violet, that sounded like a commercial.}

**Yeah Yeah. Whatever!**

**Anyway, Bye! *waves***

**~~~You can't start the next Chapter of your Life if you keep Re-Reading the last one.~~~**


End file.
